Promise You Won't Leave Me
by The Writer Forever
Summary: I don't own any characters, they all belong to McLeod's daughters! In this story, there are some shots from the original show and its like flashbacks to Claire what Alex did for her in her life, how he was always there for her. You'll see what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Promise You Won't Leave Me**

**_In this story, there are some shots from the original show and it's like flashbacks to Claire what Alex did for her in her life, how he was always there for her. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, when this story starts, Claire is 8, Alex is 10, Nick is 7 and Tess is 6 years old. _****_  
_****_I wrote plenty of C&A stories, but this still holds special place in my heart, it shows how would I like to see things on show happened...Hope you will like it! _****__**

**_Lots of greetings from Vesna _****__**

**_Chapter 1: Promise given_**

Claire was running, following Ruth's car and yelled:

"No! Come back! Come back!", cried child.

Meg ran toward her.

"Claire!", exclaimed Meg. She kneeled beside child who hanged up on her for dear life, sobbing into Meg's shoulder.

"Why, Meg, why?", cried Claire.

"Sssshhh... ssshhh, little one", Meg tried to sooth her, carressing Claire's brown hair.

Jack stood at verandah, fighting back his tears. He walked toward Meg and his daughter.

"Claire...", he called his daughter silently.

Claire turned furiously, yelling:

"Why did you let them go?! Why didn't you stopped them?!" 

"Claire...", he couldn't find right words. He looked desperately at Meg.

"Claire, honey, listen to me...", Meg tried to calm down crying child, but Claire jumped away from both of them, exclaiming:

"I hate you! I hate both of you!"

With those words child ran down the field, crying.

Harry and his family were having lunch in the garden. Nick was talking about his day at school.

"And than I said to teacher that I know more about sheeps than she does!", said Nick, stuffing sandwich in his mouth, grinning.

Liz looked at him, shocked. 

"Nick!!!!", she exclaimed.

Harry and Alex laughed and Nick smiled devishly.

"Well, he does, Mum", Alex giggled.

Liz was about to say something, but than they heard Claire's voice.

"Alex! Alex!"

They all turned around and saw Claire running while tears rolled down her cheeks.

Seeing his best friend like this, Alex jumped from his chair and he ran toward her.

"Claire! Claire, what's wrong?", he reached his best friend and hugged her protectively. Claire cried even more. Harry and Liz ran toward them and Nick followed them.

Harry kneeled beside children and tried to hug Claire, but she pushed all of them away, holding only to Alex.

Alex looked to his parents and whispered:

"Go, I'll take care of her."

Liz nodded; she knew how good friends Claire and Alex are. He was always very protective about her. She got up, took Nick's hand and three of them went to the house.

Alex waited for them to go away and than he asked:

"Claire? What happened?", he asked with worry.

Claire was still crying and barely could reply from tears.

"Ruth...Ruth went away...and she took Tess with her...", she bursted in tears again.

"WHAT!?", Alex couldn't hold back his shock.

"It happened, Alex...It really happened...", whispered Claire, choking in tears. "First my mum left me...Now Ruth and Tess..."

Alex held her tightly, not knowing what to say.

"Everybody are leaving me...", she whispered through tears. And than...than she snapped out, frightened. 

"Alex..."

"What is it?", he asked, looking at her.

She took step back, wiping tears away, but new ones flew down her cheeks.

"Claire, don't cry...I don't want you to be sad. I would give anything to make you feel better", said Alex, feeling his heart breaking at sight of his friend so sad.

Claire was looking at him, holding her lips tight connected. And than she said:

"I need you to promise me something...", she whispered.

Alex nodded. 

"Name it."

Claire bursted to tears. 

"Promise you won't leave me, Alex!", she cried. 

Alex hugged her tightly and caressed her hair.

"Of course I won't leave you, Claire. I will always be here for you." 

Claire calmed down a bit.

"Promise?", she asked.

Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I promise", he replied.

"Because...I don't have anybody else than you now. I hate my Dad for not stopping them...", she whispered through tears.

Alex knew that Claire was wrong about her father, but he also knew that now it wasn't a time to discuss it. He took his friend's hand.

"Come on", he led her to the table, but Claire didn't wanted to eat. She just sat there, crying.

Harry, Liz and Nick came back. Claire wiped her tears away and looked to Alex's Dad.

"I am sorry for behave like that, Mr. Ryan", apologized Claire.

Harry caressed her hair.

"That's okay, Claire, no worries", he said gently, wondering what was wrong.

Liz touched Claire's hand with her palm.

"Wanna tell us what happened?", asked Liz.

Claire just sat and stared to her hands, not saying anything. That's why Alex took over.

"Mrs. McLeod went away and took Tess with her", said Alex.

Harry and Liz gasped in shock and color drained from Nick's face.

"Oh, my God!!", exclaimed Liz."When did that happen?!" 

Harry gave a look to his wife.

"Liz!", he whispered, pointing to Claire with his head. Than he continued "Claire, I'm sure they just had small fight. She will come back", he tried to ease a pain for little girl, but she shook her head and sadly whispered:

"No, they won't come back, Mr. Ryan I know that", she got up from the chair and ran to the house.

"Claire, wait up!", exclaimed Alex, getting up from the chair and following her.

Harry shoot a look to Liz.

"Well done, Liz!", growled Harry. 

"I'm sorry, but I was so shocked!", said Liz, shattered.

Harry got up from the chair, saying:

"Come on, lets go to Drovers to check on Jack."

Liz looked at her husband:

"But, what about Claire?"

"She'll be fine as long as Alex is around her", replied Harry.

They got up from their chairs and went toward the ute, leaving Nick alone. No one noticed how pale his face became. He just sat there, staring into space...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Jack's last words_**

Claire was sitting at verandah remembering that day - when Ruth took Tess away and Alex promised to her that he won't leave her.

Since than, her and Alex developed even stronger friendship. The one thing that Claire didn't understand is - why was she getting all nervous when Alex was around her?

She took a sip of beer, watching her Dad riding back from the work. It was around 21'o'clock.

Jack got down from the horse and waved to Claire. Claire waved to him. 

"Hey, Dad! Are you on for a beer?"

Jack smiled.

"Sure", he came toward the stairs and when he put his leg up to step on the stairs, he fell down!

Claire jumped from the chair and rushed toward Jack, screaming: 

"DAD!!!!!!!!"

Terrified with her screaming, Meg and Jodi came running from the house.

"JACK!!", screamed Meg.

Claire was already beside her father. She kneeled down and put his head in her lap.

Jack was fighting for the air. Claire's cheeks covered with tears.

"Claire...My sweet little daughter...I'm so sorry, honey...I'm so sorry for not stopping Ruth and Tess...", Jack whispered, fighting with lack of air.

"Sssshhhh, Dad, don't talk. I am sorry I accused you for that and told you that I hate you...", Claire's voice trembled from tears " I don't hate you, Dad, I love you soooo much!", she sobbed "Please, Dad, don't leave me!" 

Jack wiped her tears away, but it was too hard for him to have his hand up.

"In my study...in second draw is my testimony...", he whispered.

Meg turned toward Jodi and said;

"Jodi, go call a doctor! Quickly!"

Jodi ran to the study.

"Meg...", Jack quietly called. Meg held his hand in her own hand.

"I 'm here, Jack." 

"Make sure that my testimony is respected...", he said.

"Jack, don't talk like that, you'll be fine...", Meg's eyes filled with tears.

"Promise!!", he grabbed Meg's hand.

Meg nodded.

"All right, I promise."

"Thank you...", he turned back to Claire "Claire..."

Claire hugged her father. With his last breath Jack whispered to Meg:

"Tell Alex...to take care of her...", with that Jack McLeod closed his eyes. Forever.

"No...no...Dad, don't leave me, Daddy, please, come back...", sobbed Claire.

Meg hugged her, also crying. That's how Jodi found them; they were sitting on the floor, crying, hugging each other. Jodi's eyes also filled with tears...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: I'll always be here for you _**

Claire watched as doctor took care of her father. There was nothing he could do. Doctor's sentences were banging in her head:

"I am sorry, Miss McLeod. There's nothing I can do for him..." 

Claire watched how doctors took Jack's body in ambulance van. Her sight was blur, her breathing went faster than normal. She held for the doors, crying her life out.

"Jodi! Quickly, get some water!" , exclaimed Meg.

Meg rushed toward Claire when Alex showed up out from nowhere! He caught Claire in his arms just before she fell on the floor.

Meg looked surprisingly to Jodi who came back from the kitchen. She handed glass of water to Meg and whispered:

"I called him."

Meg nodded; her eyes told to Jodi that she did the right thing.

As Alex caught her in his arms, Claire cried even more.

"Alex...", she whispered his name through tears.

"I'm here, Claire", he gently rocked her in his arms "I'm here." 

"Don't leave me, Alex, don't leave me..." , she cried silently.

Alex tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead:

"I won't, Claire. I'll always be here for you."

As Claire continued with crying, Alex looked to Meg.

ALEX: "Give me water."

Meg handed glass to Alex, and Jodi said:

JODI: "I've put some sugar in it."

MEG: "Good. Hopefully it will calm her down a bit."

Alex brought glass toward Claire's mouth, but she wasn't aware of it.

ALEX: "Come on, Claire, drink it up", he helped her to drink water and handed empty glass to Jodi. He put his arms back around Claire, hugging her protectively, still rocking her slightly and trying to calm her down.

Few days after Jack's funeral, Claire was walking through the fields, lost in her thoughts.

Her father's testimony said that both her and Tess get part of Drovers Run. And now, 20 years later, her baby - sister was back.

Claire was overwhelmed with feelings. At first, she fought against those feelings 'cause she didn't wanted to get hurt again. She didn't wanted to get attached to Tess again and than facing one more time with her leaving. She knew it would break her heart.

But, it didn't took long until Tess captured her heart. When Tess said that she wants to stay, Claire considered it and after two days she showed up with present for Tess - workshoes.

Claire smiled remembering how Tess's eyes sparkled and how big grin she got on her face. She jumped and hugged Claire.

Claire leaned on the fence and watched on the road. In that moment, blue ute pulled over and she heard strange voice: 

"What is beauty like you doong all alone in this wilderness?"

Claire snapped from her trance and gazed to young man in front of her. He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Peter, Peter Johnson."

Not totally aware of what is she doing, but overwhelmed with some magic, Claire accepted his hand, smiled and replied:

CLAIRE: Claire McLeod.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Hidden feelings _**

Claire sat on verandah holding Charlotte in her arms. Child was gazing to her mother.   
Claire smiled to her baby - daughter who snapped her out of thinking bout the moment when she first saw Peter.

"How stupid I and naive I was back than, Charlotte", Claire quietly said, playing with her daughter's little fingers on her hands "But, I got you", she smiled to child "And I am soooo happy because of that! You're the most important person in my life", she kissed little palm of BOM's hand "Sometimes, Charlotte...", Claire sighed "I am just afraid that I won't be able to raise you right by myself", Claire's eyes were filled with worry "Your father doesn't even wanna see you...How am I going to explain you that one day, my sweet little BOM? How are we going to cope on our own, Charlotte?"

And, just like an answer on her question Alex showed up, but he wasn't alone. He brought little pony with him and in his right hand he had bouquet of red roses.

Claire gasped in amazement.

"Alex! What is that?!", she got up from the chair and took BOM with her in her arms. She went toward Alex.

Holding his serious face, Alex replied:

You and your silly questions, McLeod. This", he pointed to pony who was stamping his front feet slowly on the ground "is a new candidate for our training school!" 

"Alex...", she tried to say something, but she was speechless.

"No, no, don't say a thing! Please, let me explain that to Charlotte."

Claire smiled warmly and handed her baby - daughter to Alex.

"Heeeey, beautiful one!", smiled Alex.

As child passed from Claire's arms to Alex's arms, she giggled, playing with sleeve of his shirt. 

Claire watched as Alex "explained" to BOM how will him and Claire train her pony, how will he teach her to ride, and smile broke on her face. As he promised when they were kids, Alex has always been there for her. When Ruth and Tess went away, when her father died, when she found out that Peter is married. Alex kicked Peter because of her. He was there when she had an accident and he lied to Peter that he is father to protect Claire...And now, he was also here for Charlotte and baby adored him and he adored her as well.  
He broke down all the rules to protect her; he even lied to his parents that he is Charlotte's father... They found out at the end, but Alex was still here for Claire and Charlotte.

She watched him taking BOM's little hand and gently patting pony's head with it. Baby giggled.

Claire felt that same unease, but during time she realized what is it. She was deadly scared of what she realized, but she couldn't deny it anymore - she was in love with Alex.

Feeling Claire's stare, Alex turned around and looked at her. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. She was love of his life - but she didn't had clue about it. He loved her for all these years, but didn't dared to tell her that. He was afraid that he will hurt her if she sees him only as a friend. And he didn't wanted to see tears again in those the most beautiful blue eyes for him. She already suffered too much.  
He closed pony in fence and with Charlotte in his arms, he went toward Claire. He handed her roses and quietly said:

"And, this is for you, Claire." 

She took roses from him and shook her head. Alex smiled. 

"What?" , he asked, still smiling.

Claire warmly smiled and hugged him with other hand.

"What would I do without you?", she whispered.

Alex hugged her back, inhaling beautiful scent of her hair.

"Don't worry. You'll never find that out", was his reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Liz's awful lie _**

"ALEX!!", exclaimed Claire, running after him.

"Claire!", yelled Tess and tried to follow her sister, but Nick stopped her. 

"Let her go, Tess. She is the only one who can handle with him right now.", said Nick.

Claire caught up Alex before he went to his Ute. It was day after Liz's terrible secret was out.

After he kissed Claire in pub, Alex walked like crazy whole night and in dawn he came to Drovers Run. Whole house was sleeping and Alex laid on the couch in the living room.

After few minutes he heard Charlotte's crying. He went to her room and took her in his arms. Child calmed down immediately, but that's when Alex started to cry...

That's how Claire found them in the morning - fast asleep in the rocking chair.

It was at the lunch - time when Alex broke down. Claire knew why. Everybody were fussing around him too much and it made him feel miserable. Just when she wanted to get him out of the house for a walk and some conversation, Liz showed up in their house. She begged him to listen to her, but Alex just rushed from the house. Claire listened to her heart and followed him. He was always there for her - now it was her turn to be there for him. So, she caught him up before he got in the Ute.

"Let me go. Leave me alone", he said, thinking that it's Liz.

Claire put palm on his shoulder.

"Alex, it's me, Claire."

Alex fell silent. He didn't moved. 

"Come on. Come with me.", she said, trying to move him, but he didn't moved.

"No. I just want to drive right now.", he shook his head.

"No way, Alex! In that state of yours you could easily kill yourself!!" , exclaimed Claire.

"Yeah, well, maybe it's for the best...", he murmured.

"ALEX!!!!!!!" , she exclaimed.

"Get out, Claire! My life is falling apart - my Mum lied to me, my Da...", he painfully closed his eyes; how could he call Harry? "He said that I am not his son anymore. Nobody wants me anymore...Nobody needs me anymore...", he broke down.

Claire's heart was breaking, but she knew that she has to be strong for Alex.

"That's not truth, Alex. Nick need you...Charlotte needs you...", she swallowed hard and slowly whispered, wiping his tears away gently with her palm "And so do I."

Alex looked to her eyes and saw concern there...but also, he saw that she is telling the truth.

"I...I feel so lost, Claire...", he said, sitting down on the ground.

Claire sat down beside him, hugged him and leaned his face on her shoulder, rocking him gently in her arms.

"It's okay, Alex, it's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you", she whispered


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Broken promise _**

Claire watched him, trying to hide shock. She was searching for words.

"Oh", it was all that she could said.

Alex was walking around their hotel room, all excited and talking about his afternoon with Bryce. 

"I just want to get him know better.", Alex happily said.

Claire stared into space, holding Charlotte closely to her. Baby was nervous since they left the shop; precisely since Alex announced that he is staying in Melbourne.  
She was afraid of looking him in the eyes, afraid of that if she looks at him, she will do something crazy. Like kiss him, for example.

Her cell phone rang. Claire jumped from the couch and picked it up.

"Just wondering what took you so long there", Tess joked.

Claire was overwhelmed with feelings; was like Tess felt how much Claire needed her right now.  
Claire looked at Alex.

"I'm taking BOM outside", she picked baby up and ran from the room. 

"Claire? Claire, are ya there?" , tess's voice was worried.

Claire got to elevator and bursted to tears. 

"Oh, Tess..." , Claire mumbled through tears. 

Tess panicked.

"Claire, what happened? Is BOM all right?"

"Yeah, she is fine...It's about Alex. Tess, he is...He is staying in Melbourne."

Tess gasped in shock.

"WHAT?!"

All reply she got from her sister were more tears. Tess realized that just now, without a single word, her sister admitted that she loves Alex...and that she can't live without him. But, Tess knew that it wasn't something to talk about over the phone.

"Calm down, Claire. It doesn't mean he stays forever. Calm down, sister...And, come home." 

Alex watched as Claire packed her bag. Since she came back to their room, she didn't said a word, just started to get her and Charlotte's things out of the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" , he asked, confused.

"What does it look like?" , was Claire's reply.

"Is everything all right at Drovers?"

"Yeah", she shortly replied, afraid of tears.

"Than why are you suddenly packing up?", asked Alex, getting even more confused.

Claire didn't replied. She just continued with packing and than zipped her bag. She was about to pick it up when Alex grabbed her hand. 

"Claire..."

At the feel of his touch, Claire felt shivers going down her spine. But, she didn't wanted to make him not knowing his family. She didn't wanted to act like Liz did.  
She collected all her strength and looked to those eyes that she loves sooo damn much!

"Take care of yourself", she quietly said and picked Charlotte up in one hand and bag in other hand.

"Claire, wait!", he rushed to catch her up, but it was too late. She went to the elevator and when he rushed down the stairs, taxi cab drove her away.

Breathless from running, Alex was only able to whisper:

"Stay with me..."

But it was too late. She was gone.

Claire held Charlotte close to her. Baby was nervous and cranky and very soon started to cry.  
Through her own tears, Claire soothed her baby daughter: 

"It's okay, baby. It's all right, BOM. I will never leave you, darling, I promise", she hugged Charlotte tightly, crying silently "And i won't break that promise, Charlotte...", she quietly said as tears got over her...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Fight for your love _**

Tess was walking nervously across veranda when Nick's red Ute finally showed up. 

Tess ran toward Claire, tears filled her eyes when she saw her sister's eyes - Claire didn't stopped crying ever since she left Melbourne.

Nick held Charlotte, his heart breaking at the sight of his friend crying...

"I'm gonna put Charlotte down for a sleep", he said, deciding to give to two siters some privacy. Tess looked thankfully at him.

When Nick departured, Tess took Claire to windmill. She never saw her broke down like this.

"I feel terrible, Tess..."

"I know", she caressed her sister's hair as they sat on a tub "I know, honey."

When I found out that Peter is married...It was like my heart broke in two pieces. But now", she looked at Tess with her eyes filled constantly with new tears "Now I feel like it broken to small pieces and that every piece is ripped out of my chest individually! What am I going to do, Tess? How am I going to live without him?"

Tess hugged her sister tightly, not knowing what to say.

"Why didn't I just admitted him that I love him?!'

"Well...probably because you were afraid that you will loose him if he doesn't feel the same way about you. Right?", Tess raised her eyebrows. 

"Yeah, and look where it got me. I've lost him. For good."

"No, Claire, no! You didn't lost him! 

Claire looked to Tess.

"Yes, Tess...Yes, I have..."

Alex was sitting in Bryce's office. They agreed to have lunch together.

Suddenly doors opened and Bryce came in, followed by his daughter Andrea. Alex met her before, but she still didn't knew that he is her half - brother.

Andrea greeted Alex politely, but obviously was upset with Bryce 'cause she left the office slamming the doors. 

"What was that all about?" , asked Alex.

"Aw, she's been torturing me for weeks! Wants to get out of business and me to help her with beginning her own job, to gave her money!" 

"Is it a problem?"

"No, of course not. I would give her if she would use it on something normal thing, but no! She wants to stop working for me and become a hairdresser!!" , exclaimed Bryce, frustrated.

"Well, if that's what she wants, why won't you help her?"

"Because it's stupid!"

"Look, if it's about the money, I will give it to you. She's my half sister after all..." , started Alex, but was interrupted by Bryce's yelling:

"SHUT UP, ALEX! THIS IS NOT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"

Alex was shocked by this snapping out.

"I wanna help, she is my family..." , Alex tried once again, but Bryce didn't let him finish this time either.

"NO! NO! Don't you dare to say that!!" , yelled Bryce.

Alex was speechless, while Bryce continued:

"I tried to make a man out of you, but you are so stubborn and pigheaded, you won't listen! I have reputation to save and it wouldn't be possible if someone knows about my illegitimate son who is nothing more than a farmer!

That was it for Alex. He got up and coldly said:

"Too late for playing Dad, Bryce. You could have look for me when Mum told ya about me', he picked up his hat "I am going home", he headed toward doors.

"Sure, go ahead! Go to that bitch of yours! It's all her damn fault!!!"

Hearing that, Alex ran toward Bryce and punched him in the face so hard that he landed on the floor.

"DON'T YA DARE TO TALK BAD ABOUT CLAIRE!! SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS BESIDE ME WHENEVER I NEEDED HELP AND SUPPORT!!", he coldly looked to old man lying on the floor "Go to hell, Bryce!"

Just in that moment, doors opened and Andrea came in. Alex looked at her.

"Follow your dream, sister. I will help you", he than noticed Bryce's wife behind Andrea "You have right to know, Mrs. Your husband hided from you that he has a son.

Meg and Tess were doing the dishes. Tess shook her head.

"She isn't the same Claire, Meg."

"They were always there for each other, supporting each other, helping to each other. Alex was the only constant thing in her life. He never let her down.", explained Meg.

"Until now", Tess raised her eyebrows. 

"I wonder is that true, Tess."

Tess looked quizzically at Meg.

"What do you mean by that?" , asked Tess, confused.

Meg sighed.

"He was sooo protective about her. I can't believe that he would leave her forever, Tess."

Tess was about to say something when they heard steps on the stairs.  
They looked up and saw Claire. She rushed to Ute and drove away.

Tess ran after her. 

"Claire!!" , she called her sister.

But it was too late. Claire dwove away.

"What the hell was that?" , frowned Tess.

Meg came out holding Charlotte in her arms and envelope in her left hand.

"This was on desk in BOM's room", said Meg, handing an envelope to Tess. 

Tess took a letter and opened it. She recognized her sister's handwriting.

"Dear Tess,

I am sorry for leaving like this, but I was afraid that if I talked about it, I will loose courage and won't go.

I went, Tess. I went to Melbourne. I have to find him. I have to tell him how I feel about him.

Take care of Charlotte while I'm gone.

Love and kisses,

your sister Claire."

Tess finished reading and looked to Meg, huge grin appearing on her lips. 

TESS: "She went to Melbourne!", she exclaimed happily and hugged Meg.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Missed out on the road _**

Claire looked at the paper in her hand. She checked the address on the paper and than on the building in front of her. She was in front of Bryce's office.

She entered and knocked at the doors of Bryce's office. She got no reply. She knocked again and doors flew open, revealing Bryce.

Claire noticed that he is very angry as a hell because of something.

"What the hell do ya want?!", he yelled at her.

Claire was confused with this snapping out, but tried to stay polite.

"Hi, I don't know do you remember me...", she didn't even finished her sentence when Bryce put his index finger in front of her face and yelled:

"YOU! It's all your damn fault!!"

"What are you talking about?", she asked confused.

"You've ruined everything! My God, I wonder what he sees in you!? He gave up on everything here to go to declare his love to you!! He could have become successful businessman, but it's YOU who pulled him back! It's all your damn fault that he went back to Gungellan!!" 

Claire's heart trembled from joy. He loves her! He went back to her!!

What Bryce thought were insults for her, Claire saw it as the most beautiful things she ever heard! Alex loves her!! 

She didn't wanted to waste any more time and quickly turned around and bumped to Alex's sister. She was sure it's her - she had those same eyes.

Andrea looked at her:

"You are Claire, aren't you?" , asked Andrea.

Claire nodded. Andrea warmly smiled to her:

"Greet my brother for me", she said and gave Claire a hug. Surprised, Claire hugged her back. Andrea continued "Take care of him, Claire. He loves you soooo much!"

Claire looked to Andrea and warmly smiled back to her.

"I will", Claire said with smile.

And, with those words, Claire ran outside the Bryce's office and headed to bus station to catch up a bus that will take her home. To Alex.

It was 22:45. Nick and Tess were at Drovers Run. They were dating for a month already and were laughing and kissing in the kitchen when doors slammed opened and they heard Alex's voice:

"Claire!"

Tess and Nick parted and looked to each other in shock.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" , Tess frowned.

They ran to the hallway. Seeing Tess, Alex hurried up toward her:

"Tess!" , yelled Alex.

"Alex, what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in Melbourne?" , asked Tess, totally confused.

"Where is Claire? I need to talk to her!" , Alex asked unpatiently.

"She is in Melbourne", said Nick, sending Alex to complete shock.

"WHAT!?", exclaimed Alex, btu Tess hushed him by saying:

"Sssshhh, you'll wake up the whole house! She went to find you."

"I can't believe this!!", Alex was shocked. " We... we actually missed each other on the road!!"

"That is sooo typical for the two of you!" Nick couldn't help, but to tease Alex. " Always missed each other on the road, never find a right moment..."

Alex glared to his brother.

"What are you doing here at this hour? Is something wrong?", Alex asked with worry.

" I suffered from _'can't sleep'_ syndrome", chuckled Tess.

Nick wrapped his hands around Tess waist causing Alex to smirk.

"Ahaaaaa! Well, it took you long enough!", laughed Alex.

"Look who's talking!" , Nick laughed back.

Claire was gazing through the window. It was dark, but in her heart it was light. She never felt this happy before...he loves her!!

Claire smiled, thinking how long she had been denying her feelings for Alex. She remembered all those long looks they shared, all those moments when she thought that Alex could see right through her skin, in her heart...

She was once sooo afraid of her feelings for him, but now knew it was right. He was the one.

She snuggled in the chair watching through window of bus while "Did I tell you?" from Rebecca Lavelle from radio played.  
_  
__Did I tell you that I love you today? __  
__Have I looked into your eyes? __  
__Cause I've taken down that last remaining wall __  
__and showed myself to you ___

_As I am __  
__All my faults __  
__All my thoughts __  
__All my yearning ___

_Oh I love you __  
__Always have and always will __  
__and I wanna face this moment __  
__Hold it near __  
__Hold it deep __  
__Hold it still ___

_Did you know how scared I used to be __  
__Scared for you, scared of me __  
__But taking down this barrier __  
__and touching you at last __  
__has broken all that down ___

_Into dust __  
__blown away __  
__Now there's us __  
__and we're real ___

_Oh I love you __  
__Always have and always will __  
__and I wanna face this moment __  
__Hold it near __  
__Hold it deep __  
__Hold it still ___

_Oh I love you __  
__Always have and always will __  
__and I wanna face this moment __  
__Hold it near __  
__Hold it deep __  
__Hold it still __  
__Did I tell you that I love you today... _

Claire closed her eyes, drifting of to peaceful sleep.

Alex was in Claire's room looking around. He inhaled scent of her in her wardrobe, on her pillow...

He reached to his pocket and took out small black box. He looked at it, smiling happily. She was the love of his life. Always was and always will be.

Alex looked around the room and got an idea. He opened a box that revealed beautiful diamond ring. He slowly put opened box on Claire's pillow.

All he could do now was wait. Wait until his love comes back. Until his Claire comes back home. To him.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Promise kept _**

Around 5'o'clock in the morning, Claire went into house. She walked upstairs and slowly opened doors of Charlotte's room. She entered and looked at the crib. Warm smile washed her face; her daughter was sleeping peacefully.

Claire fixed blanket on asleep child and went out from the room on her toes. Than she went to check on Tess. She opened the doors and smiled. Tess and Nick were sleeping in each others arms.

Claire slowly shut the doors, smiling slightly to herself. She was sooo happy for Tess and Nick. They were meant for each other.

She took her bag up from the floor and opened doors of her room...

Claire sighed, putting her bag down. 

"Home at last", she mumbled quietly.

She took her jacket off and while she did that, she saw something shining on her bed.

It was still pretty dark 'cause dawn still didn't broke up.

Claire slowly walked toward her bed. Two steps from the bed, she saw diamond shining in the dark. She gasped and tears filled her eyes.

She reached out and took box from the bed, tears were now rolling like a river down her cheeks... It's him, she knew it. It's her Alex.

Claire put palm on her mouth to stop the sobs. And than...

And than she felt two strong arms hugging her around her waist and she heard that voice that she adored:

"I've kept my promise..."

As tears were choking her, Claire whispered in reply:

"What promise?"

Alex turned her around to face him and said : 

"I promised that I won't leave you, Claire", he wiped her tears away and added "And I never will." 

Holding little box in her hand, Claire could only watch to Alex's eyes as her eyes filled with more and more tears.

Alex wiped her tears away , gently with his thumbs. And than, he cupped her face in his palms and kissed her...

Claire felt how whole world stopped while Alex's lips were touching her lips. She responded eagerly, kissing him back, wrapping her hands around his neck...

Alex took her in his arms and carried her over to bed and gently laid her down, still hugging her around her waist. 

Claire's left palm traveled up Alex's neck and caressed his cheek as she whispered, while she tried to catch a breath:

"Oh, Alex...I love you soooo much!"

Alex looked at her face, at those blue eyes that he wanted to look at until death separate them...

He took box from her hand and brushing his lips over her lips, he asked her:

"Claire Louise McLeod...will you marry me?"

Claire laughed and cried at the same time: 

"YES! YES!"

Alex smiled warmly and took her hand. He slowly kissed every inch of her ring finger and than put engagement ring on it. He kissed her palm and whispered:

"I love you, Claire...I love you more than my life!"

Claire kissed him with all love that she was hiding all these years. Alex responded eagerly, still couldn't believe that his biggest dream came true...  
**_  
_****_This is not the end! Greetings from Vesna_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Wake up, my love _**_**  
**  
_

Claire sighed deeply before opening her eyes. She felt such peace, like she never did felt before.

Her eyes opened and she looked at man laying beside her. Her Alex. Warm smile washed her face. His strong arms were wrapped around her and Claire felt so protected, so safe and so loved...She knew that he would do anything for her.

She watched him as he slept ; his face was peaceful and he had small smile on his lips. Claire couldn't be happier with just looking at him. He gave her sooo much love that she had never experienced before. Silently, Claire thanked to God for bringing Alex in her life.

She slowly leaned in , caressed his bare chest gently with her palms and kissed his lips softly, slowly, savouring every moment of her biggest dream coming true.

"Wake up, my love...", she whispered kissing him.

Alex stirred a bit before gently cupping Claire's face in his palms and deepening the kiss. He travelled with his hands down her back and hugged her around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

After ten minutes, Claire pulled from him a bit, laughing gently:

"So, I reckon this is the fastest way to get you up from the bed?" , she giggled.

Alex accepted her joke by replying:

"Oh, so you want to get up, McLeod?", he pretended that he will get up from the bed, but Claire caught his arm and dragged him back on the bed.

"Get back here, Ryan!", she kissed him passionately. He accepted her kiss, tightening his hug and whispering:

"I love you sooo much, Claire..." 

Claire looked to those beautiful eyes and whispered:

"I love you, too, Alex... More than I can say...I can't believe that this is finally happening..."

Alex teased her:

"What, that you didn't got up at 6'o'clock for drenching and mustering?"

Claire laughed, kicking him playfully on his arm.

"Alex!", she chuckled, while he pulled her closer to him with smile on his face and kissed her. Instantly, Claire melted in his arms and said, giggling "Yeah, I can add it to the list of unbelievable things! Jodi is probably freaking out for doing my chores!"

"Nah, I believe that Jodi doesn't mind 'cause she knows that we are also working here!", he smirked, winking at her. Claire accepted joke:

"Oh? And, how would you name this? I mean, in business language?", she asked, laughing.

Alex held his serious expression on his face.

"It's a very serious job, Claire and very important project."

Claire raised her eyebrows.

"Is that right?" , she asked.

Alex nodded, barely holding his laugh and said, holding her gaze:

"Yup. It's a realization of project 'First Ryan - McLeod baby in Gungellan area'!!"

Claire bursted to laugh and Alex followed her into it.

"Well, if we take that kind of look on the current situation, you know that I can't stand lazy people!", she winked at him and laughed as Alex rolled them in the bed and replied:

"Well, in that case, boss, I will make sure that I don't disappoint ya!"

Claire giggled.

"Now you're talking!", she caressed Alex's neck with her palms kissing him as they both got lost in their love one more time...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: Announcement _**

Evening was warm and Meg, Jodi, Tess, Nick, Terry and Becky were chatting in the yard. They promised to Meg that they will help her clean up so she also relaxed. 

They were having wonderful time laughing a lot and talking. Tess was in good mood and full - time talking mood so she told jokes out of her sleeve, Nick could only look at her, smiling happily that she was his...He held her on his lap and Tess put one hand around his shoulders and he hugged her around waist. Tess's other hand rested on Nick's arm.

Meg was sitting beside Terry with her face on his shoulder and Terry hugged her.

Becky and Jodi were sitting on the blanket on the ground, drinking beers and having great time.

They were just laughing like crazy to another Tess's joke when Claire and Alex showed up. Alex was holding Charlotte on his shoulders and it was obvious that child adored it; she was clapping her little hands giggling happily. Just one look at three of them made all others realize that they are looking at new created family. Tess looked to her sister; Claire had such a big smile on her face that was hard to see on her.

Since Alex and Claire spent whole day in Claire's room, everybody knew what that meant. They were finally together!!

Jodi put "Xelkina Mia Psaraobul La" from "My big fat Greek wedding" as everybody clapped their hands with smile on their faces.

Tess pulled Nick for a dance, Meg ran to bring some food and drinks for Claire and Alex as Jodi danced with Terry.  
Becky came toward Claire and Alex, tickling BOM's tummy which made child giggling sweetly. Alex took her down from his shoulders and pretended that he will eat her which made Charlotte crack up from screaming and laughing; it was her favorite game that she played with Alex.

Claire watched two of them with happy smile on her face.

Becky smiled to Claire and asked, pointing her eyes toward Charlotte:

"Shouldn't she be in bed already?"

"Nah, it's her night off. We have a little announcement to make and I want Charlotte to be here as well", said Claire, warmly smiling. Becky's eyes filled with tears of joy and with smile on her face, she hugged Claire tightly. 

"I'll get the camera", whispered Becky and ran to get camera.

Song was put on repeat option by Tess. Meg came back with food and drinks, and Becky came back with camera.

Alex took one little sandwich while Charlotte wrapped her little hands around his neck, still giggling 'cause they played until Meg came back with 'real food'. Claire slightly smiled at the sight of her daughter who hugged Alex around his neck, pressing her little cheek on his shoulder. He was sooooo great with her! Claire couldn't believe that she can be soooo happy...he loves BOM like she is his real daughter! And for Charlotte, Claire thought, there was no doubt; if she could talk, she would pronounce Alex as her Daddy without second thought!

Becky gave sign to Claire that camera is ready and Claire stamped her feet on the floor.

"Oi, everybody!!"

Tess, Nick, Terry and Jodi stopped with dancing and turned toward Claire and Alex. Meg looked up to them. Song was still playing.

"We have a little announcement to make", he said with such a happy smile that Nick never saw on his brother's face. But, before Claire or Alex could open their mouths to say big news, Charlotte tightened her hold on Alex's neck and with her face leaned on his shoulder, she said first word in her life:

"Dad - a."

Everybody looked surprised at Charlotte, including both Claire and Alex. Charlotte put her little thumb in her mouth and sucked it. Claire saw tears of joy in Alex's eyes as he looked down at Charlotte. Claire smiled through her own tears of joy.

"Becky, did ya recorded this?", she asked her friend and Becky nodded smiling and wiping her eyes in the same time.

Claire could see that Alex is too much overwhelmed with happiness, so she said in her Claire's way': 

"Aaaw, Charlotte told ya all! We will just make it official!", with smile on her face Claire put her hand up and diamond ring shined on her ring finger causing everybody to jump from joy and rush toward them, almost knocking them down 'cause of hugs. Claire laughed and yelled at Alex:

"Ya know on what does this reminds me? When all those women rushed to stage after five of you done striptease!", she laughed, still remembering their stunned and shocked faces while her and Tess were dying of laughing!! 

Alex laughed replying:

"Don't remind me! How come you didn't ran on the stage? Don't tell me that ya didn't liked it!", he teased her and

Claire bursted to laugh. 

"If I got on the stage, lots of things would happen to ya, much sooner!"

By the time, everybody let them go after congratulating them. Alex pulled Claire closer to him and whispered:

"You should have done it."

They both laughed connecting their lips in a kiss full of love that they felt for each other...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Claire's Hen party**

Claire was fixing a fence on border with Wilgul. It was beautiful sunny day and she hoped that will also be that nice tomorrow, when she will marry love of her life.

This night, however, was due for her Hen Party that Tess organized for her. Her and Alex weren't able to see each other this evening, as Tess pointed out that it's bad luck. Claire shook her head and smiled at the thought how Tess warned her about that.

_'Tess and her signs'_, thought Claire, slightly chuckling.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind around waist, picked her up and whirled her around. In that process she managed to turn around screaming and laughing in the same time.

"ALEX!!", she wrapped her hands around his neck, allowing him to kiss her lips and she responded eagerly.

When they parted, Claire asked him through smile:

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, ya know how our siblings are...Tess and her signs..."

"Blah, blah, blah..."

"And Nick is the same. He will probably tie me up this evening to be sure that I don't sneak out to Drovers!"

They both laughed and kissed one more time. 

"So, I thought to come to see you before sun goes down", whispered Alex.

Claire ran with her fingers through his hair, before their lips met again in long, soft and tender kiss.

"Ladies, I proudly pronounce Claire's Hen Party STAAARTEEEEEED!!!!!", she exclaimed and Meg, Claire, Jodi and Becky applauded. Jodi put Pink's "Get the party started" on when doors slammed open. Claire looked surprised at person who entered the house.

"Oi, McLeod!! FINALLY you two got together!!"

"STEVIE!!!!!", Claire ran toward her best friend "I was afraid that you won't be able to come!" 

"What, and to miss the event of the century?! No way!!", she laughed and hugged her best friend tightly "I'm soooo happy for you, Claire! You two belong together!"

Claire's reply was tightening of their hug.

"Everybody, this is my best friend Stevie."

"I thought Alex was your best friend!", Stevie teased Claire earning devilish look from her best friend.

"Nah, he is more than that! Always has been and always will be!" , They all laughed and Claire added, laughing "All right, all right, it took me some time to admit it!"

Tess's eyes went wide open and she yelled:

"Some time?! SOME TIME?! It was whole 15 years of pure hell!!!!"

They all bursted to laugh. Tess smiled, handing her hand to Stevie:

"Hey, I'm Tess!" 

"Aw, Claire's sister! It's sooo nice to finally meet ya!" , Stevie warmly smiled.

"Ya too!" , smiled Tess.

They all shook hands with Stevie.

"All right, so shall we start with the party?" , smirked Jodi.

"You bet we will!", she laughed putting music louder and taking a spoon as a microphone in her right hand. From CD player "Man! I feel like a woman! from Shania Twain played. Claire got up on the chair singing:

_ "I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright __  
__Gonna let it all hang out __  
__Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice __  
__Yeah, I wanna scream and shout __  
__No inhibitions-make no conditions __  
__Get a little outta line __  
__I ain't gonna act politically correct __  
__I only wanna have a good time __  
__The best thing about being a woman __  
__Is the prerogative to have a little fun and... __  
__Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady __  
__Men's shirts-short skirts __  
__Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style __  
__Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction __  
__Color my hair-do what I dare __  
__Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel __  
__Man! I feel like a woman! "_

"Wooohoooo! Go McLeod!" , yelled Stevie.

"Go, future Mrs. Ryan! " , yelled Tess.

Claire threw towel on her sister's face making Tess crack up from laughing. Claire continuing with singing:

CLAIRE: _"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take __  
__The chance to get out on the town __  
__We don't need romance-we only wanna dance __  
__We're gonna let our hair hang down __  
__The best thing about being a woman __  
__Is the prerogative to have a little fun and... __  
__Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady __  
__Men's shirts-short skirts __  
__Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style __  
__Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction __  
__Color my hair-do what I dare __  
__Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel __  
__Man! I feel like a woman! __  
__The best thing about being a woman __  
__Is the prerogative to have a little fun and... __  
__Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady __  
__Men's shirts-short skirts __  
__Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style __  
__Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction __  
__Color my hair-do what I dare __  
__Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel __  
__Man! I feel like a woman! __  
__I get totally crazy __  
__Can you feel it __  
__Come, come, come on baby __  
__I feel like a woman!"_

On last "I feel like a woman!" Claire jumped from the chair sending girls to laugh. She cracked down with them and Tess jumped on the table.

Meg was in charge for recording all on camera.

So, Tess was on the table with bottle of champagne and she exclaimed:

"Yo, girls! Attention here, please!" They all looked up ate her and Tess continued with charade. "Today is the last day of Claire being single woman! She is loosing her freedom and she is happy 'cause of that!", Tess laughed.

Claire warmly smiled and replied:

"Well, if Alex is closing me in..." 

Girls clapped hands yelling "Speech, Claire! Speech! 

Tess pulled her sister up on the table and handed her a spoon.

"Microphone is yours" , said Tess.

Claire cleared her throat by little cough, preparing to give funny - speech. 

And that's when Stevie put song "Sleep" from "Texas" on.

As she heard song, Claire forgot all funny - thing that she wanted to say as her heart overwhelmed with emotions as she heard song:  
_  
__I think that you're the one __  
__When every time you call me lady __  
__I don't know what it is __  
__That makes me feel like this just lately yeah ___

_Those heavenly calls __  
__You knew I was on my own __  
__Those heavenly calls __  
__We stepped into the unknown ___

_Let me sleep __  
__So I can dream of you __  
__Let me sleep __  
__So I can be with you ___

_What's a girl to do when she's alone __  
__With you just tell me __  
__And here we are again yeah acting __  
__Like we're friends just help me ___

_Those heavenly calls __  
__You knew I was on my own __  
__Those heavenly calls __  
__We stepped into the unknown ___

_Let me sleep __  
__So I can dream of you __  
__Let me sleep __  
__So I can be with you ___

_Hold me close, let me be with you ___

_At least tonight, won't be misunderstood ___

_Let me sleep __  
__So I can dream of you __  
__Let me sleep __  
__So I can be with you ___

_Let me sleep __  
__Oh let me sleep __  
__Let me sleep so I can dream of you __  
__Let me sleep so I can be with you __  
__Let me sleep so I can dream of you __  
__Let me sleep so I can be with you __  
__Let me sleep __  
__Let me sleep so I can be with you_

Claire remembered how she was dreaming about Alex loving her...Back than, it was the only way to be happy...Her dreams were everything for her...

And now, her biggest dream became true. She was marrying for him.

That was too much for Claire - she sat at the table, spoon fell down from her hand as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Girls ran toward her.

"Claire! Honey, what is it?", asked Tess as she sat down beside Claire and hugged her. Jodi sat from the other side, Becky behind Claire and Stevie sat in front of Claire, taking her hands in her own hands. They all hugged her.

Only Meg could see what was going on - she knew Claire whole her life and she knew that she was hard on showing emotions - good one or bad one. This was pure happiness coming from Claire's eyes, Meg knew it. And, that's why she continued with recording.

Tess wiped Claire cheeks and Stevie asked:

"Do you want me to go at Wilgul and kick his ass for ya?", she joked and Claire started to laugh through tears.

"No... I'm just sooo happy", she replied, crying more and more "I'm just afraid that someone will shake me and I will wake up...", she quietly added "As I always have." She took a deep breath before continuing "I can't believe that this is really happening...He was always the only one for me although he didn't knew... I couldn't believe when Bryce told me that he left everything to come back to me ... to tell me that he loves me... And, when he did...I felt like I'm not touching the ground anymore...Like I'm flying...He was always there for me, always...I was sooo afraid that I lost him when he stayed in Melbourne ...I still can't believe that this is happening..."

Girls hugged Claire and she hugged them back. They sat like that for a while and than Stevie playfully muttered:

"Make sure that you throw bouquet in my direction...", she barely finished sentence when Tess kicked Stevie's hand lightly.

"No way! I reserved it days ago!" , Tess joked.

Claire laughed out loud:

"You girls are soooo crazy! Thanks for being here for me all the time..."

" And for pointing out to ya that Alex is the right one for you!" , said Jodi.

Claire nudged her playfully.

"You sure did! Remember, Meg, when I was sitting on verandah and played with Roy and Alex came over. Jodi acted like I didn't saw him and screamed from top of her lungs _'Claire! Alex is here! Don't ya think that he looks sooo damn hot in these jeans?'_ ", Claire imitated Jodi soo well that all girls cracked up from laughing.

"It was - what - five years ago?" , Meg asked with smile on her face.

"Yup. Claire wanted to strangle me back than!", Jodi chuckled.

Becky laughed:

"But, you did thought of him that he looks hot back than , right, Claire?"

"I didn't knew where my head was!", said Claire, smiling warmly.

"Oh, and remember School dance? That night you put dress on for the first time in your life. Nick took you to dance, but when Alex saw ya, he forgot all about that girl he took to the dance and he danced with you all the time!" , smiled Meg.

"Geez, Mum, can ya remember that silly grin on her face when she came home that night? It was glued on her face for days!!" , Jodi grimaced, pretending to be annoyed.

Claire laughed kicking Jodi playfully and they hugged each other. Meg looked warmly to Claire and said:

"I am sooo happy for you, Claire!"

Claire looked at Meg and went toward her, hugging her tightly. Jodi took over camera.

Claire and Meg hugged each other and stood like that for a while and than Claire said:

"Meg...you were like Mother to me. You were always there when I needed parent's love... I wanna thank you for that."

Meg's eyes filled with tears.

"Meg...would you give me away?" , asked Claire warmly.

Meg broke down in tears and hugged Claire even more.

"Of course, my dear little Claire!", said Meg.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The wedding**

Drovers Run was in the spirit of happiness. All was prepared for the event that everybody waited for soooo long - Claires and Alexs wedding!

Meg and Terry were welcoming guests. Sun was shining brightly and birds were singing. Everything was just perfect.

Claire stood in front of the mirror looking to her reflexion in the mirror.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Claire turned around, knowing it must be her sister. She smiled.

CLAIRE: "Come in, Tess!"

Doors opened and Tess showed up. Claire looked to Tess, smiling.

Tess stopped on her tracks. here yes filled with tears of joy.

TESS: "Oh, Claire...You look sooooo beautiful!", tess hugged her sister. They stood like that for a while and than Tess looked back at her. and said "And now - the final touch!", Tess picked up white shoes with high heels. 

Claire frowned.

CLAIRE: "You gotta be kidding, Tess!", she protested, but Tess hushes her up:

TESS: "Oh, knock it off, Claire McLeod! Its your wedding day, you are marrying the man of your dreams and so you can maxe exception today! Pleaaaseee? For me? For Alex?", finished Tess, giving a huuugeeee grin to Claire.

Claire considered it for a moment and than grumbled:

CLAIRE: "Yeah, whatever."

Tess squealled and jumped from joy and hugged Claire tightly.

Someone knocked on the doors and Meg showed up.

MEG: "It is time", she looked at Claire and her eyes filled with tears of joy "Oh, Claire...Your father would be soooo proud and happy today!"

Claire held her tears back and tried to lighten up the situation:

CLAIRE: "Think that he would like the groom?", she asked with smile.

With those Claires words Meg remembered Jacks last words _'Tell Alex...to take care of Claire.'_  
MEG: "Oh, yes. He would like him."

Nick was standing next to Alex, pretending that he was helping his brother not to be so nervous. But, as far as Alex was concerned, Nick wasnt helpfull at all. Just one look on Nicks face showed to Alex that he absolutely enjoyed in torturing him.

NICK: "Who would have thought - Claire McLeod and Alex Ryan!" 

Nick sighed, covering his heart with his palm. Alex rolled with his eyes.

NICK: "I cant believe that this day has finally came! ", he pretended that he is wiping tears away "Gee, it hit me, I feel like crying now!"

Alex looked at him. 

ALEX: "Say one more word, Nick, and I will give ya a reason to cry!"

Nick lightly kicked his brothers back and they both laughed.

And in that moment "Wedding march" started. Bot Alex and Nick looked down the aisle, as well as everybody else did.

Jodi was first that walked down the aisle, followed by Becky and Stevie.

Tess kissed Claire on a cheek and also went down the aisle, carrying Charlotte in her arms. BOM was dressed in little wedding dress as well.

Meg took Claires hand.

MEG: "Are ya ready?"

Claire looked at her and nodded. They started to walk down the aisle.

Alex smiled warmly seeing Charlotte wawing to him and he wawed back with his fingers. And than his eyes went to the beginning of the aisle - to his Claire.

He felt his heart skipped a beat and started to go faster. She was...he couldnt find a right word to describe how the sight of Claire in wedding - dress took his breath away.

She walked down the asile, looking at him, still couldnt believe that it was HER that he was waiting for at the altar...

She dreamed about this soooo many times - and now, it was really happening...Almost there...

CRACK! Something cracked under Claires left foot and for a moment she looked down and saw that high heel of her left shoe broke!

Claire looked at shoe, than to Tess in a way that made her little sister shiver and stop breathing. Claire quietly grumbled to Tess:

CLAIRE: "I knew I shouldnt have listened to you!"

Tess held her laugh she knew that Claire isnt really mad.

After saying that, Claire furiously took her shoes off and continued down the aisle on bare feet!

Noticing Nick barley able not to laugh, Claire whispered through her teeth:

CLAIRE: "What are ya looking at? You walk more on bare feet than I do!", she came toward altar and Meg kissed her cheek, and joined claires and Alexs hand.

CLAIRE: "Besides, its healthy to walk without shoes sometimes."

TESS: "Though, maybe we could use some different colour of nail - polisher", tes joked, earning herslef look that could kill from Claire. Tess gave her her cheeky smile "Just kidding!"

NICK: "yep, thats our claire!", he joked, expecting that Alex will also give some funny comment.

But, Alex was totally oblivious to Nick and Tess and everybody else around. His eyes were set only on his future wife.

ALEX: "Dont worry, with shoes or without shoes, youre still the most beautiful woman on this world for me. And the only one who has the key to my heart."

Claire felt her eyes got waterened as she gazed to Alexs eyes and whispered: 

CLAIRE: "I love you."

During all wedding - talk, Claire and Alex looked at each other, barely hearing the words that priest was saying.

PRIEST: "You may now say your vows. Claire, you can go first."

Claire nodded and looked up to Alexs eyes, holding his hands tighter.

CLAIRE: "Alex...You have always been here for me when I needed you. From today, I want to be there for you whenever you need me. Whenever you feel sad - I will comfort you. Whenever you feel sick - I will watch over you. Whenever you feel lost, well find way back together. I promise that I will always be by your side. I will always love you with all my heart", she sighed, feeling tears in her eyes "This is my vow to you", finished Claire while one single tear rolled down her cheek.

Alex felt his eyes waterened too. he gently wiped her tear away with his thumb.

PRIEST: "Alex, you can say your vow now."

With his palm on Claires cheek, Alex started to speak:

ALEX: " Claire...Youve always been the only one that I wanted to see by my side at the altar. We wasted half of our lives pretending to eb just mates. But, I realised long time ago that you are more than my mate - you are my soulmate, Claire. I promise that I will always be there for you and Charlotte, I promiise that I will take care of you two forever and", he wiped another tear that rolled down Claires cheek and gently added "I promise I wont leave you. Ever."

Hearing that, Claire covered his palm on her cheek with her palm.

ALEX: "I love you, Claire, always have and always will. You fulfill me in every way and I thank to God that Ive got you in my life. This is my vow to you."

PRIEST: "Do you Alexander Marion Ryan take Claire Louise McLeod to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

Not breaking away gaze from Claires eyes, Alex replied:

ALEX: "I do."

Priest turned to Claire.

PRIEST: 'Do you Claire Louise McLeod take Alexander Marion Ryan to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

Tears of happiness flew down Claires cheeks as she replied:

CLAIRE: "I do."

PRIEST: "Rings, please."

Nick and Tess stepped forward, giving rings to Claire and Alex.

ALEX: "With this ring, Claire, I bond myself to you", he put ring on her ring finger. 

Claire took his hand.

CLAIRE: "With this ring, Alex, I bond myslef to you", she put ring on his ring finger. 

PRIEST: "I now pronnounce you husband and wife', he turned to Alex "You may now kiss the bride."

Alex cupped Claires face in his palms and kissed her gently, hugging her around her waist. Claire wrapped her arms around Alexs neck, deepening the kiss. Cheers and applausse were heard from everywhere, but Claire and Alex were oblivious to that and they kept on kissing until Terry yelled:

TERRY: "Broken record! This is the longest first marriage kiss ever!"

Claire and Alex laughed to that conclusion and parted. Instantly they got surrounded by million people who wnated to congratulate to them.

As Meg approached them, she took both Claires hand and Alexs hand and quietly asked Alex:

MEG: 'Do you know what youve done today?"

Both Claire and Alex looked confused at her and than Alex smiled and replied:

ALEX: "I married love of my life!"

Claire warmly smiled, lenaing her heda on his shoulder while he hugged her around her waist.

Meg looked directly to Alexs eyes and whispered:

MEG: 'You made Jacks last wish coming true."

Claire and Alex looked at Meg with question in their eyes. Meg s eyes waterened.

MEG: "I was the only one who heard his last words."

CLAIRE: "What did Dad said?", she asked quietly.

Meg felt one tear rolling down her cheek.

MEG: "He said : _'Tell Alex...to take care of Claire.' _"

Both Claires and Alexs eyes waterened and they hugged Meg.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Wedding - night**

It was around 04:00 when last guests started to leave. Tess, Meg & Co. had agreed earlier that they will sleep in Sheerear Quarters, so Alex and Claire could stay alone in the house.

As girls started to clean up the yard, Claire being typicall Claire decided to help them as well. She took some dishes from the table with itention to bring them to the house. Meg and Tess shared a look and smiled noticing Alex quietly following Claire - so quietly that she didnt saw him at all.

Claire went up the stairs, but didnt get any further from the verandah as Alex grabbed her around her waist causing her to scream surprised and drop the dishes that fell on the floor and broke into million pieces! 

CLAIRE: "ALEX!", she exclamied "What are ya doing!", she barely finished the sentence when her husband whirled her up in his arms and looked at her.

ALEX: "You shouldnt walk on your own in the house now, wifey!"

She punched him slightly on his arm, smiling at hearing him calling her "wifey".

Alex carried her over threshold and noticed her smile. Still holding her in his arms, he asked with a smile on his face:

ALEX: "What?"

Claire giggled, covering her eyes with ehr palm.

CLAIRE: "Oh, I just remembered teh first time you called me wifey."

Alex smiled even more.

ALEX: 'Right", he slowly said, getting to the stairs and carrying Claire upstairs "As I recall, I was just about to eat a pizza!"

Claire laughed:

CLAIRE: "That was really something! You got a nerve to ask me to kiss ya for goodnight with all that ketchup on your face!"

Alex reached their room and opened doors with his foot.

ALEX: "Youve broken my heart when you slammed the doors into my face", he teased her "And with doing that, you also broke my nose!"

Claire laughed and Alex followed her into it. 

CLAIRE: "Oh, honey, Im so sorry!"

ALEX: "Yeah, yeah."

CLAIRE: "I hadnt realized taht you cant fall asleep without a kiss for goodnight! Can I make it up to you?"

Alex pretended liek he is having second thought about it:

ALEX: "Weeeell...", he said as he put her down.

Claire took his hands in her own hands and looked at him, suddenly becoming serious. He was oblivious to everything else except her beautiful blue eyes that gazed to him.

Claire looked at his eyes and whispered:

CLAIRE: "I love you, Alex..."

He caressed her cheek with his palm, than he caressed her lips with his thumb as he leaned in.

Inch before their lips joined, he whispered:

ALEX: "I love you, too, my little wifey."

Claire smiled and than she surrendered her lips to Alexs lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt his hands on her back, slowly unzziping her wedding - dress as he covered her neck and shoulders with gentle kisses...

Claire was laying beside Alex, watching him in the eyes, with sooo much love...He smiled warmly to her and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him and smiled.

They layed like that for a while and than Claire said with smile on her lips:

CLAIRE: "Im sorry that no pizza wasnt involved this time."

Alex smiled.

ALEX: 'Its okay. I am not hungry."

CLAIRE: "Will you be able to sleep now?"

ALEX: "Well, umm... not without a kiss for goodnight from my little wifey...", he winked at her and Claire sighed, pretending to go dreamy. 

CLAIRE: "Aw, you were soooo damn sexy with that pizza...we have to find some replacement for that", she took one cookie from the table and stuffed it till half in Alexs mouth "Now, ask", she winked at him.

Alex hold his laugh and took cookie out from his mouth.

ALEX: "Hey, Claire? How bout a kiss goodnight from my little wifey?", she stuffed cookie until half in his mouth, pulling the same face like years ago. Claire laughed:

CLAIRE: "Well, when you ask like that...you deserved more than just one kiss", she leaned in and took other half of cookie in her mouth and their lips met again. Alex encircled her in his arms.

After tehy pulled apart after ten minutes, Claire asked, totally breathless:

CLAIRE: "What about now...can you sleep now?"

ALEX: 'Yeah...but dI will need a kiss for good morning, too..."

Claire smiled: 

CLAIRE: "No problems."

They kissed one more time and Alex pulled her closer to him as they both drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Honeymoon - Stage 1**

Plane was cutting the clouds.

Alex was sitting beside window while Claire squirmed beside him, pretending that she is reading a book. Truth was that she was upset cause he didnt wanted to tell her where are they going at honeymoon. He had Tess helped to pack Claires bags without Claire realizing where are they going.

It was private plane, they were the only passengers and Alex allready agreed with crew that they dont tell to Claire where are they going. She sure did tried and asked the crew about destination, but without success.

Claire slammed the book and looked at Alex.

CLAIRE: "This is ridicilous."

Alex pretended that he doesnt have a clue about what is she talking and innocnetly asked:

ALEX: "What? 

Claire looked at him.

CLAIRE: "Dont pretend that you dont know what am I talking about!"

Alex smiled and returned his gaze to the clouds that were passing by. 

Claire bit her lip, trying to think how to make Alex tell her where are they going. Until now, she tried to ingore him, pretend to be angry, yelling at him...

Mischevious grin showed up on her face as an idea crossed her mind.

She put book down on the little table in front of her and slowly leaned her face on Alexs shoulder and held his arm with her palm.

Alex half turned and looked down at her. Claire was pretending that she is watching the clouds outside, and Alex smiled and looked back through the window. 

That was when he felt her soft lips coming up his neck and her right hand slowly travelling accross his chest. He felt his heart skipped a beat as Claires lips came toward his cheek and she slowly travelled toward his lips, kissing him lovingly. In a moment, he got lost in her love...

Claire was kissing him gently and slowly, and allthough she didnt wnated to break that magic moment, curiosity got better of her and she whispered through kisses:

CLAIRE: "Alex?"

ALEX: "What?

CLAIRE: "Please tell me where are we going."

Alex chuckled.

ALEX: "Is that why you are trying to seduce me?", he kissed her and said "Nice try, wifey, but Im not gonna tell you." 

CLAIRE: "But, what if its some country that I totally dislike? You should consult with me about our honeymoon destination." 

Alex smirked.

ALEX: "Do you really think that I would ruin our honeymoon and took you somewhere like Palestina or Irak?"

Claire giggled.

CLAIRE: "No, of course not", she put her palm on his cheek, pulling her puppy face up "I justw antt o know. You know that I am unpatient." 

Alex kissed top of her nose.

ALEX: "Dont worry, youre gonna love it."

Claire sighed.

CLAIRE: "But, at least tell me something", with those words she kissed him passionatelly, not letting him gofor next 15minutes! 

When she finally released him, Alex looked at her:

ALEX: "All right. Its in Europe."

Claire was waiting for more information, but Alexs lips were sealed.

CLAIRE: "Alex! Europe?", she smiled widely and hugged him tightly only to pull back in a minute "Wait a second! Where in Europe?"

Alex grinned.

ALEX: "Forget it, Claire."

CLAIRE: "Oh, come on, Alex! Do you know how many lands are in Europe!" 

Alex shook his head.

ALEX: "Not a chance, Claire. I wont tell you."

Claire sat back to her seat, feeling even more impatient.

Alex looked at her, amused. 

CLAIRE: "So, youre not gonna tell me?"

Alex shook his head.

ALEX: "No, Im not gonna tell you." 

CLAIRE: "But, why wont you tell me?"

Alex chuckled.

ALEX: "Because I wont tell you." 

Claire closed her eyes, leaning into the seat. She opened them two seconds later to find Alex looking at her with so much love that made her shiver. That moment, she smiled thinking that its not important where are they going as long as he is beside her.

But, she decided to tease him a bit and so she wrapped her hands around his waist and leaned herself closer to him.

CALIRE: "And what if I try more harder to make you tell me where are we going?" 

Alex smiled.

ALEX: "Youre welcome to try." 

Claire kissed him and felt trembling inside her as his lips responded immediatelly to the kiss. His hands went under her shirt and she forgot about the information she wanted to get out of him as his fingers slowly travelled around her back...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Honeymoon - Stage 2 Chapter 16: Honeymoon - Stage 2

Alex pulled down the curtains on the windows as pilot told him that they will land in ten minutes.

He looked to Claire as he walked through the cabin back to his seat. 

ALEX: "Well land for about ten minutes."

CLAIRE: "Oh, let me see!", she jumped from the seat and went to lift one surtain, but Alex was faster and grabbed her.

ALEX: "Back to your seat, Mrs. Ryan! No way that you will ruin surprise now! Besides, its dangerous to stand when plane is going down. So", he whirled her up in his arms, took her back to her seat, sat her down and put her seatbelt on. Than he sat down beside her, smiling. Now he was the one who was impatient; he couldnt wait to see her face when she realizes that he took her to land that she always wanted to visit.

CLAIRE: "Can I at least get a hint?"

Alex looked at her.

ALEX: "Youre not giving up, are you?", he laughed.

CLAIRE: "Never", she said with smile and her eyes sparkled.

Alex caressed her cheek.

ALEX: "Lets just say that once upon a time in childhood you told me about one of your dremas...and I wanted to amke it becoming true for you."

Claire started to think. In following ten minutes she tried to remember what did she told him back at the childhood. But, she couldnt remember.

Finally, plane landed and they got up from their seats.

Claire came in front of the door and when she was about to open them, realization hit her. Alex could see it as she turned quickly toward him, holding his hand tighter in her own hand and she hispered:

CLAIRE: "Alex...You didnt..."

Alex gently kissed her and while he did that, he opened doors of the plane.

When kiss finished, he turned her toward doors and Claire felt tears of happiness in her eyes. She felt Alexs hands on her waist and his lips on her neck. A minute later, he whispered:

ALEX: "Welcome to Greece, Mrs. Ryan."

Claire was looking through the doors. She remembered now what she told to Alex back when they were kids and what was dream about.

She dreamed herself standing on Akropolis, wearing white dress. She remembered how she told to Alex about that dream. With child innocence, she told him back than that he was with ehr in taht dream and that they were holding each others hands.

After that she started to buy books about Greece, cutted photos from magazines and printed them from teh Internet and put them on the walls, she even learned how to dance sirtaki. And all that, all her dreams, photos, books, dances; all that she shared only with Alex.

And he remembered. 

Claire felt one tear rolling down her cheek and she turned to Alex.

CLAIRE: "You remember", she whispered.

Alex wiped her tear away, gently with his thumb.

ALEX: "Of course I remember. I learned how to dance sirtaki just because of you."

Claire smiled and kissed him lovingly.

CLAIRE: "I love you...thank you."

ALEX: "I love you, too...And youre welcome."

When they parted, Alex took her hand and said:

ALEX: "Come on, lets go", and with those words, he leaded her out of the plane - to the land from her dream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviews! I miss Claire and Alex as well soooo much and thats why I started to write fanfiction stories!**

**Here is more of my story!**

**Chapter 17: Honeymoon – Stage 3**

Claire was barely aware of everything that was happening. She was in a taxi staring out the window with smile on her face, while Alex's arm rested around her waist. She felt so peacefull, so loved, so protected.

Claire looked at Alex; he was talking to taxi – driver and she payed attention to what was man saying. He told to Alex about some places that were great to visit and than two men joked about comparing Australia and Greece. Claire smiled on Alex's joke that the only thing that makes him homesick here is the fact that there are no kangaroos. They were in Athens, so it was funny 'cause there is no way that kangaroos could be seen in, for example Melbourne or Sydney, and that counted for Athens as big city too.

Claire looked again at Alex; she loved his sense of humour, he always made her laugh, no matter how bad her day was. And it was just one of the many things she liked about her husband.  
_  
'Her husband'_, she thought and smiled happily, leaning her face on his shoulder. In the same moment she felt his hug tightened.

The hotel where they were staying was located in the centre of Athens. Both of them were pretty tired when they arrived.

Claire went out of the bathroom, brushing her hair.

CLAIRE: „How big is time difference?"

ALEX: Eight hours. It's 2 ' o ' clock in the morning now in Australia.

CLAIRE: „Mmm. So that means we should sleep now."

ALEX: „Exactly", he came closer to her, inhaling scent of her hair – it was beautiful scent of chamomille shampoo and it always calmed him down. But, not now. Now it made his heart race.

ALEX: „And when we wake up, it will be night here", he smiled.

CLAIRE: „So, that means that we'll have to sleep again", she smiled, allowing his lips to kiss her and she melted immediatelly in his arms. As he continued to kiss her, Claire giggled „Do you think that it would be too much time in bed?"

Alex slowly untied her bathing – dress and whispered:

ALEX: „Never."

She smiled and started to unbutton his shirt...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Honeymoon – Stage 4**

Claire woke up first next monring. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her husband. Smile washed her face; he was sleeping so peacefully.

Claire watched his face, thinking how lucky she is. _He was always there for her; to help her, to comfort her, to knock some sense in her head, to listen to her, to make her laugh, to wipe her tears away...to love her. He was always there to love her._

Claire used top of her fingers and travelled with them down his cheek and stopped them on his lips and gently caressed those lips who kissed her with so much love...

He stirred a little, but didn't woke up. Claire smiled; she half expected that ' cause she knew how strong sleep he has.

She hugged him and rested her head on his chest, deciding to watch his face.

After 15 minutes Alex woke up to find Claire looking at him. At a moment he smiled to her, she leaned in, kissing him softly.

CLAIRE: „Good morning." 

ALEX: „Good morning", he put strand of her hair behind her ear and asked her „Slept well?"

Claire nodded. 

CLAIRE: „Heavenly. And you?"

ALEX: „Never better."

They both smiled and kissed again. As kiss deepened, Alex rolled Claire on her back and she pulled him closer to her.

After ten minutes, Alex broke the kiss just tow hisper: 

ALEX: „I love you soooo much, Claire!"

Claire felt tears in her eyes as she caressed Alex's cheek and smiled, replying quietly:

CLAIRE: „I love you, too, Alex...I can't imagine my life without you anymore..."

Alex kissed her again, and both felt passion raising again in them...

And in that moment, phone rang!

At first, they both ignored it, but phone kept on ringing.

Still kissing Claire, Alex grumbled: 

ALEX: „I can't believe this!"

Claire bursted to laugh and Alex reached for the phone and answered it:

ALEX: „Hello?"

TESS: „ALEX!"

Alex grimaced, relizing that they didn't called home to let their families know that they arrived safely.

Claire looked at him quizzically and he mouthed _„Tess" _as phone started to shake all over from Tess's yelling:

TESS: „Alex, do you two have any idea how worried we all've been! You could call to let us know that you came safely!"

Tess was yelling so loud that Alex held phone few centimetres away from his ear so even Claire heard her sister. Claire grimaced and Alex patted her shoulder with understanding.

TESS: „Give me Claire on the phone!" 

Claire whispered _„God, help me", _and took a phone from Alex's hand.

CLAIRE: „Hello?"

TESS: „Claire Louise Ryan, you better have good explanation why you couldn't let me know that you came!"

CLAIRE: „Ummm...time – difference?", Claire grimaced.

Tess exploded:

TESS: „Do you really think that I slept last night? I didn't shutted eyes for a second! Thanks to you and my brother – in – law I almost fell asleep at sheep – sheering today! As for worse, I mixed up Roy for a sheep and almost sheered him!"

Both Claire and Alex cracked up from laughing and they heard Nick's voice _„Tess, they are fine, now stop disturbing them!"_

TESS: „Claire, I was up...", Tess started to ramble again and than Nick's voice was heard.

NICK: „Hey, Claire, sorry for this. I'll take care of her", he laughed „Everything okay there?"

CLAIRE: „Absolutely, Nick!", she replied with smile on her face as Alex kissed back of her neck.

NICK: „Great! Greet Alex for me. Bye!" 

CLAIRE: „I will, bye, Nick!", she hang up the phone and turned to Alex „Nick said hi", she welcomed his lips as he leaned in to kiss her.

After few minutes, they decided to get up to go downstairs for a breakfast.

Alex took his wallet and stood in front of the bathroom doors, wiating for Claire to get out.

When doors opened, he gasped for air. Claire was wearing long red dress that was uncovering her back.

She smiled to his reaction. 

CLAIRE: „What? Want me to go to change it? It's too hot for jeans."

ALEX: „No", he was stunned „No, Claire, you look beautiful...like an angel!"

She smiled and took him under his hand.

CLAIRE: „Come on, lets go!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Honeymoon – Stage 5**

They came in restaurant, holding hands and sat down. Claire took the Menu and looked over meals, trying to concentrate on checking the list, but her eyes were constantly running away to Alex.

She watched him over Menu as he read his own Menu and started to talk with waiter that came. He asked him about how they can easily get to the first beach and while wiater was explaining direction to Alex, Claire took her sandal off and touched Alex's leg under the table with her own leg.

Waiter poured coffee in two cups and continued with his explanation. Alex found it hard to concentrate 'cause of Claire's touch, but he couldn't do anything considering she was sitting across him and he couldn't stop her. Not that he wanted her to stop, just to pause a little bit until he figures the way to the beach.

Claire watched Alex with smile on her face. Everyone else would think that he is listening to the waiter very carefully, but Claire needed only one look at his face to know that he didn't heard one single word that the waiter was saying.

Waiter didn't even finished when Alex interrupted him:

ALEX: „Thank you, I'm sure we will manage", he caught Claire's foot with both of his legs that almost sent her to bits of laughter, but she successfully held it, only her eyes sparkled.

WAITER: „Would you like to order now?"

Claire looked up at waiter, trying to pull her foor out of Alex's grasp, but he held it tightly. Barely stopping herself from bursting to laugh, Claire replied:

CLAIRE: „Yes, please", she ordered her meal and looked at Alex „Honey, what will you have?", in a moment when waiter looked at Alex, Claire looked at the table, laughing silently.

Alex tried not to laugh as he ordered his meal. As waiter went away, Alex free her foot and leaned over the table and whispered with mischevious grin: 

ALEX: „Mrs. Ryan, you'll be the only one who's guilty if we get lost today."

Claire still held her Menu in her hands and pretended that she is still reading it.

CLAIRE: „That's okay", she answered in her _matter-of-fact-way _tone Than she looked at Alex under her eyebrows and added „And I don't mind to get lost with you, Alex Ryan", she leaned forward to meet his lips.

They didn't even noticed that waiter came back with their meals. Poor guy didn't know what to do, so he politely coughed.

Alex and Claire parted, both smiled at waiter. 

CLAIRE: „Sorry", she said to waiter.

ALEX: „Yeah, sorry", he smiled too.

Waiter politely nodded and when he put their meals down, he quickly went awy.

Claire and Alex glanced at each other and laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

**  
Chapter 20: Honeymoon – Stage 6**

After the breakfast they took their things and went outside the hotel, holding hands.

Day was warm and washed with sunshine. People were passing by, lots of old women were selling flowers down the street, kids ran and played. 

Claire held Alex under his hand as they talked about things they saw around them.

Alex pointed to her to one store and Claire saw book about training horses in the store window. As they continued to walk, Alex hugged her around waist, and she hugged him as they were walking down the street.

She looked to a museum that she recognized from one book. She smiled – this was dream coming true – thanks to Alex.

She turned around to see him talking to an old lady who was selling flowers. He was listening carefully as old lady explained the way to the beach and Claire noticed that Alex already bought one red rose.

Her heart melted; _how did I lived without his love? _, wondered Claire, walking toward them.

As she came, old lady looked at her and touched her face as if to make sure that she was real. Than she looked to Alex and said, with warm smile:

OLD LADY: "Ine poli omorfi."

Alex smiled and replied:

ALEX: "Ine, den ine?"

Claire looked surprised at him.

CLAIRE: "You understand her?"

Alex nodded.

ALEX: "Yeah. I learned Greek at school."

CLAIRE: "What, how…How come I didnt knew that?"

ALEX: " –Cause I wanted to surprise you", he smiled to her.

Claire smiled, too. 

CLAIRE: "What did she said?"

ALEX: "That youre real beauty he answered, giving her a rose "And I said - she is, isnt she?"

Claire blushed and took rose from him. 

For a moment, their eyes locked and before Alex could even think to kiss her, Claire looked to old lady and said with smile: 

CLAIRE: "Thank you. Do you speak English?"

Old lady smiled and nodded.

OLD LADY: "A little."

CLAIRE: "How do you say I love you on Greek?"

OLD LADY: "Sagapo."

Claire looked at Alex and smiled:

CLAIRE: "Sagapo."

Alex kissed her and replied:

ALEX: "Kai ego s'agapo."

Claire looked at old lady.

CLAIRE: "What did he said right now?"

Old lady smiled:

OLD LADY: "He said that he loves you, too."

Claire smiled and kissed Alex again. They waved to old lady and started to walk down the street.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Honeymoon - Stage 7**

Sun was shining over Athens, it was beautiful, warm day and everything seemed sooo perfect to both Claire and Alex. They chatted all the way down to the beach. As they finally came there, they sat down on their towels and Claire said:

CLAIRE: "Im just gonna buy us some water. Be right back", she leaned toward her husband, kissing him softly and adding with a smile "Dont forget me."

Alex shook his head with smile on his lips:

ALEX: "What are ya nuts, Claire? Thats mission impossible!"

Claire smiled and went to get some water, while Alex took everything they needed out of the bag and sat down, watching the sea in front of himself with smile on his face. Life couldnt be more perfect to him; here he was in this beautiful land, and what was the most important - with the love of his life. He remembered how many years they pretended to be just mates and also how he tried to push his emotions for her away...He thought that he done good job until...

Shade ran over Alexs face. He remebered the day when he realized that he cant imagine his life without Claire anymore...It was the day of Nicks Rodeo accident. 

_It was around oneoclock in the morning when Alex noticed the property in front of him. He sigehd. Drovers. What brought him here?_

He shivered; night was too cold and he just ran from the house, couldnt imagine to go back there. Harry was sooo hard on him, he even kicked him few times. Alex could still feel the power of those kicks...'I sure did deserved that', he thought, but he wasnt able to move. Where could he go? Not home...he was too afraid...But where than? He sure cant stay outside, he didnt even brought his jacket, and it was becoming too cold to stay outside...

He looked toward Drovers. Maybe Claire was awake? Thinking of chance to talk to his best friend right now calmed him down a bit.

He stepped down the hill, picking up some little stones on his way and when he came under Claires window, he whistled one to it.

He saw the light turning on and than Claires face showed up on the window.

"Alex!", she quietly called. "What happened?"

"Claire...can ya...can ya come down for a second?"

"Yeah, sure, stay right where ya are", and with those words, she shutted the window.

Alex paced around the yard and in two minutes Claire showed up, bringing her Dads coat with her.

"Alex, I was trying to ring ya whole day, but nobody answered the phone", Claire started with her attack , but when she stepped closer, she saw that her best friends face was covered up with tears. Not just that. He had few bruises on his face and arm. Claire gasped in shock "Alex! What happened?", she quickly put coat over his shoulders as he slumped down on the ground, sobbing.

Claire immediatelly reacted, sitting down beside him and hugging him tightly.

"Alex? What happened?", she asked, concern was soooo obvious in her voice.

Her arm was around his shoulder all the time while he talked thorugh tears:

"Claire...Nick is in the hospital..."

"What? What happened?"

"He is hurted badly...And it is my fault", sobbed Alex.

"What do you mean it is your fault?", Claire creased her eyebrows. 

"We went to Rodeo, Claire...and I pushed him to jump on a bull without an armour...And he fell", Alex voice broke down in tears.

Claire frowned and hugged him with both of her hands.

"Sssshhhh, its not your fault...", she tried to sooth him.

"Yeah, Claire, it is my fault", he cried.

Claire picked him up.

"Come on. You are staying at Drovers now. No way I am letting you to Harrys hands", she knew that Harry must have blaming Alex for the whole thing, he was always sooo hard on both Alex and Nick.

Alex still stared to the sea remembering how she stood for him back than...She said by herself that he will stay on Drovers...He remembered how Harry came tomorrow anger as a hell, but Claire already informed her Dad about what happened and Jack didnt let Harry to kick Alex again, even Claire jumped in front of Harry few times.

Claire came back to the towels, and was stunned that Alex didnt reacted. He stared at the sea in front of himself.

She creased her eyebrows and sat down beside him. Still no reaction.

Claire put her palm on his shoulder and quietly called:

"Alex/" 

He snapped out of his trance, blinked few times and slowly turned his head, looking to his wife.

Claire gasped in worry as she saw his face.

"Honey, what happened?"

Hearing that same question that she asked him years ago, but with that word "honey", Alex felt something broke in him. He gazed to her beautiful blue eyes.

"Claire...I never thanked you..", he whispered.

She creased her eyebrows.

"For what?", she asked, gently rubbing his back.

Alex caressed her cheek gently with his palm. She covered his palm with her palm, looking quizzically to his eyes.

"I just remembered that night when I came to Drovers...when Nick got hurted in Rodeo accident...", he swallowed hard.

Claire kissed his palm and pulled him in for a hug:

"Come here", she whispered, and second later, she felt him relaxing in her arms.

"I dont know what would I do back than...if it wasnt for you...", he whispered, pulling a bit away from her and placed gentle kiss on her lips. Claire responded to his kiss immediately. She couldnt believe it that this was actually happening...she couldnt remembered the last time she was sooo happy.

Alexs hands travelled down her waist and Claire felt shivers down her spine. Just being so close to him drove her nuts and she pulled him closer to herself, deepening the kiss causing Alex to tighten his hold on her and he gently layed her down on the towel, not breaking the kiss.

"Alex...", she whispered, trying to catch a breath "Alex, we cant...here. Alex...", she chuckled.

He looked at her, and she saw love mixed with passion in his eyes and it made her tremble under his touch.

"Do you know what are you doing to me, Claire', he whispered, kissing her again and she couldnt imagine to pull back. She ran her fingers through his hair, wanting that this moment never stops...

After some while they parted, leaning on each others foreheads. Claire smiled to him:

"Wanna race to the sea?"

Alex smiled back:

"Aw, its pointless! I will beat ya in a second!"

"Is that so? I bet in two beers that it wont happen!", chuckled Claire.

"Youre on!", replied Alex and they both stood up and started to run toward the sea. Just before the end of the ground, Claire felt Alexs hands whirling her up and he jumped in the water, carrying her with him. 

As they swim back on the surface, they both laughed. Claire punched him playfully on a shoulder:

"Ya cheated."

"Ya mind?", he winked, swimming toward her and hugging her under the water. Claire smiled.

"Not at all", she replied, pulling him closer and their lips met again...


End file.
